Darryl Kern
|first = Manhunt |seriesfirst = SVU |playedby = R.E. Rogers }} Darryl Kern was a sadistic serial killer who kidnapped, tortured, and raped all his victims before murdering them. Some of his crimes were committed along with his partner Marvin Posey. Kern got discharged from the army for psychological reasons. When questioned by Fin and Munch, Col. Marsden says that Kern believed the purpose of the army was to kill people. After this Kern befriended Marvin Posey, with Kern being the dominating leader of the duo over the mentally fragile Posey. Kern and Posey go on a murder spree in New York kidnapping and murdering a number of people, who they hold captive in a garage. When Kern leaves Posey to watch a victim, while he goes to his job, the woman escapes and soon leads the police to the garage. By the time they arrive, Kern and Posey have taken off. Some time later Kern murders a companion who owned a farm near the Canadian border. He and Posey take over the farm and build a military bunker for "the upcoming racial war". Kern's journal later revealed plans to survive there and create a new generation by impregnating female sex slaves, whom they would kidnap and hold captive in the bunker. However a later questioning of Kern indicated, that the brutal rape, torture and executing of his victims were his true target. Munch and Finn hunt Kern and Posey all the way from New York City up to their hideout, after a witness unsuccessfully attempts to interfere in the duo's latest kidnapping. As the police closes in on the murderers, Kern grows tired with Posey's mistakes and brutally butchers him before taking off from the farm with two hostages, a mother and her daughter, crossing the border into Canada. When the police find the farm, they also find a massive amount of bodies buried around the property. Finally the Canadian police catch Kern for shoplifting in a supermarket with the hostages being found alive and physically unharmed in his stolen vehicle. Munch interviews Kern who gloats about being able to be a step in front of the police for over a year. Kern taunts Munch for not being able to catch him back in New York and describes how 'when (the victims) were screaming for mercy, I had a little laugh at your expense'. When Munch tries to retort with Kern's future holding a death penalty, Kern blows him off, revealing that Canada doesn't extradite convicts to countries on capital offenses without waiving the death penalty. ADA Alex Cabot comes to a frustrated Munch's aid. At the extradition hearing, she claims that the state of New York will try Kern for a car theft he unconsciously confessed to during his interview with Munch. Despite the Canadian prosecutor's attempt to contest the extradition, the Canadian judge grants the extradition without hesitation. Later a shocked and disillusioned Kern is brought back to a New York state facility, where he is arrested for the murders and greeted by a satisfied Munch: 'Welcome home, Darryl'. (SVU: Manhunt) :Darryl Kern and Marvin Posey are based on real life serial killers Leonard Lake and Charles Ng. Lake committed suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill, when caught for shoplifting. Ng was caught in Canada and tried to fight extradition on the same terms as Kern does in "Manhunt". His request was denied and he is today awaiting the death penalty in California for eleven counts of murder. Category:Deceased Kern, Darryl Kern, Darryl Kern, Darryl Category:Males Category:US military personnel